Seven minutes in heaven
by Corona2407
Summary: Dramione im Dunkeln. Mehr gibt es zu diesem Oneshot kaum zu sagen, außer dass Draco eigentlich keine Partyspiele mag...
**SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN**

Toll. Ganz toll!

Ich weiß genau, warum ich bei sowas sonst eigentlich _nicht_ mitmache. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, diese bescheuerten Hauspartys zu feiern und dazu noch alle Siebtklässler aus den anderen Häusern einzuladen, ganz im Sinne des neugewonnenen Friedens der Zauberwelt… bla bla…

Nein, ich Idiot habe mich in einem Anflug totaler geistiger Finsternis von Blaise dazu überreden lassen, bei diesem dumm-dämlichen Kinderspiel mitzumachen und jetzt hänge ich hier in einem Wandschrank fest.

Mit Granger.

Oh wartet, nein - nicht nur mit Granger, sondern mit einer dümmlich kichernden und _noch-mehr-als-sonst-nervenden_ Granger, die offensichtlich ein Gläschen Elfenwein zu viel hatte. Sieben Minuten im Himmel heißt das Spiel, von dem ich heute zum ersten Mal gehört habe. Ich lache trocken auf. Eher sieben Minuten in der Hölle, will ich meinen.

Das ging mir auch ehrlich gesagt alles irgendwie viel zu schnell! Granger hatte noch vor wenigen Sekunden giggelnd an einer Flasche gedreht, das Ding hat daraufhin auf mich gezeigt und schon wurden wir von den Anderen unter lautem Grölen in den eigens herbeigezauberten Wandschrank hier geschoben. Es ist stockdunkel und darüber hinaus ist es auch wirklich eng hier drin. Ich berühre schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung Grangers Schulter und stöhne genervt auf. Es sind gerade einmal 15 Sekunden vergangen und ich hoffe, diese sieben Minuten gehen schnell vorbei.

„Was ist denn bitte so lustig, Granger?", fauche ich sie an und starre in die Richtung, wo ich ihr Gesicht vermute. Genau wissen kann ich es nicht, denn ich kann wirklich rein gar nichts sehen.

„Ach…", lacht sie und ich bin sowas von genervt. „… weißt du Malfoy, ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier jemals wieder raus kommen!"

Was redet sie da?

„Was redest du da?", spreche ich meinen Gedanken aus und lehne mich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand in meinem Rücken. Selbst zum Sitzen ist es hier drin zu eng, verdammter Mist! Aber anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben, kichert sie nur weiter und ich frage mich, ob sie den Verstand verloren hat. Und warum bei Slytherins Krückstock betrinkt sich das Schlammblut eigentlich? Ich hätte vermutet, dass sie in ihrem Leben noch nicht ein einziges Mal betrunken gewesen war, aber anscheinend habe ich diese neunmalkluge Gryffindor unterschätzt.

„Gott, lass die sechseinhalb Minuten bitte schnell vorüber gehen!", schicke ich ein gemurmeltes Stoßgebet in die Dunkelheit und bin kaum noch überrascht, als Granger hier neben mir in ein lautes Lachen ausbricht und nach einer kurzen Weile japsend nach Luft schnappt. Ich finde diese einseitige Konversation gelinde gesagt zum Kotzen und was ich ebenfalls hasse, ist die Tatsache, dass sie mich angeblich auslacht.

„Granger, was zum Teufel gibt es da zu lachen? Kannst du nicht einfach den Rand halten, bis wir hier wieder raus können? Deine Gegenwart zu ertragen ist schon schlimm genug!" Ich bin echt sauer und werde Blaise nachher ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen.

„Tut… tut mir leid, Malfoy aber es ist so komisch!" Sie versucht sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was aber nicht besonders gut klappt wie mir scheint, denn ich spüre, wie ihr Körper an meiner Seite vibriert, doch ich kann nicht weiter weg rücken, also versuche ich es zu ignorieren, was mir nicht wirklich gut gelingt, denn ich merke, dass sie sich nun zu mir gedreht hat und verdammt nochmal - ihre Brüste streifen meinen rechten Oberarm und in diesem Moment registriere ich wohl zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, dass Hermine Granger tatsächlich und wahrhaftig ein Mädchen mit Brüsten ist. Ich halte für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an. Scheiße.

Zum Glück ist sie samt ihren weiblichen Attributen schon wieder auf Abstand gegangen, soweit dies in diesem engen Raum überhaupt möglich ist, doch ihre Stimme ist nun näher als zuvor, da sie geradewegs in meine Richtung spricht.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das Spiel funktioniert, Malfoy, hab ich Recht?"

Ich stutze. „Natürlich weiß ich wie es funktioniert, Granger. Wir müssen hier noch etwa sechs Minuten zusammen in dieser Besenkammer rumhängen, bis wir endlich wieder raus können. Wie wäre es, wenn du so lange die Klappe hältst?"

„Ach Malfoy…", seufzt Granger gespielt mitleidig und kichert daraufhin schon wieder los. Wenn ich ihren Hals sehen könnte, würde ich sie wohl erwürgen. „Du tust mir fast schon leid!"

Ok, jetzt reicht es mir. Wütend schnelle ich nach vorne und greife auf gut Glück in die Luft und tatsächlich bekomme ich sie an Ihren Schultern zu fassen.

„Granger, könntest du vielleicht mal aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen? Was zur Hölle willst du mir damit sagen?" Ich verliere zunehmend die Beherrschung, allerdings war ich noch nie besonders begabt darin, die Contenance zu wahren, wenn es um Potter und seine Sidekicks geht. Bei Salazar, dieses Trio kotzt mich an.

„Das wird dir nicht gefallen, Malfoy!", flötet Granger nun süßlich und ich ahne Schreckliches.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein." Meine Stimme ist lediglich ein knurren und mein Griff um Ihre Schultern verstärkt sich. Ich bin so knapp davor sie einfach zu schütteln, doch noch kann ich den Drang gerade so unterdrücken. Granger atmet tief ein.

„Bei diesem Spiel geht es natürlich darum, sieben Minuten unanständige Dinge im Schrank zu machen, Malfoy!"

Bei Merlin, ihre Worte treffen mich wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht und ich lasse sie so schnell los, als hätte ich mich an ihr verbrannt. Ich meine, ich bin kein Vollidiot, natürlich hatte ich mir so etwas in die Richtung gedacht, doch zu hören wie Granger es ausspricht ist eine ganz andere Hausnummer.

„Na und, Granger?" Ich versuche meine Stimme so gelangweilt wie nur möglich klingen zu lassen. „Genaugenommen kann man auch einfach die Zeit absitzen, was wir hier die nächsten fünf Minuten tun werden!"

Granger giggelt schon wieder und ich verfluche die Tatsache, dass wir keine Zauberstäbe bei uns haben dürfen, die wurden nämlich vor dem Spiel alle eingezogen, damit niemand schummelt. Zu gern würde ich ihr jetzt die Pest an den Hals hexen.

„Jaaaaah schon…", setzt sie an und ich kann geradezu fühlen, wie sie die Augen verdreht. „…aber _DAS_ funktioniert nur bei der Muggel-Version." Ich ahne Schreckliches.  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen?" Meine Stimme klingt leicht panisch und mir bricht von jetzt auf gleich der kalte Schweiß aus.

„Najaaaa….", Granger druckst herum und ich lege meinen Kopf an die Wand an der ich lehne und schließe die Augen, wobei es in der Dunkelheit keinen Unterschied macht ob sie offen oder geschlossen sind, doch wenn man sterben möchte, muss man das mit geschlossenen Augen tun, bilde ich mir ein.

„…bei der Muggel-Version ist es einfach. Man kann die Zeit einfach absitzen und nach sieben Minuten wieder den Raum verlassen, aber bei der Zauberversion sind die Regeln anders. Entweder, man hat sich zumindest mal geküsst, und ich meine damit einen richtigen Kuss, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, oder die Tür bleibt einfach zu und die Zeit verdoppelt sich. Wenn daraufhin in den nächsten 14 Minuten wieder nichts passiert, das gleiche Spiel - dann bleibt der Raum für weitere 28 Minuten geschlossen und so weiter."

Sie rattert die Details herunter, als hätte sie es auswendig gelernt, doch alles andere hätte mich bei ihr auch gewundert, denn Granger ist ein Buch auf zwei Beinen. Ihr Gehirn muss riesig sein, denn dort speichert sie anscheinend alles, was sie jemals gelesen oder gehört hat. In diesem speziellen Fall wäre es mir aber lieber gewesen, keine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Fuck, wir kommen hier nie raus!", fluche ich, doch das einzige, was Granger dem entgegen zu setzen hat ist ein erneutes Kichern. Bescheuerte, angeschwipste Granger.

„Sag ich doch!", lautet kurze Zeit später ihre knappe Antwort und damit ist erst mal alles gesagt.

Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren, damit ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, um irgendwie einen Ausweg aus dieser Misere zu finden, doch mir wird schmerzlich bewusst, dass es offensichtlich keinen beschissenen Ausweg gibt. Mir wird klar was das bedeutet und wenn ich hier nur etwas mehr Platz hätte, dann würde ich einfach zusammen brechen, aber einfach umzufallen ist keine Option.

Von Granger kommt hin und wieder ein belustigtes Schnauben und ich beneide sie im Moment um ihren Schwips, denn das würde die Sache wohl eindeutig erträglicher machen.

Also gut, welche Optionen habe ich? Entweder wir sitzen hier so lange fest bis irgendeine höhere Macht uns aus dem Schrank lässt, was unter Umständen lange dauern kann, denn es ist Wochenende und bis wir am Montag beim Unterricht erscheinen müssen vergeht noch eine kleine Ewigkeit, die ich unter keinen Umständen hier mit Granger verbringen will. Die zweite Option ist, es einfach schnell und schmerzlos hinter mich zu bringen. Bei Salazar… Mir entweicht ein kaum hörbarer, jammernder Laut. Womit habe ich das verdient? Und warum lacht das Schlammblut eigentlich schon wieder?

„Granger – es NERVT!", wettere ich zornig und wie aus dem Nichts steigt meine Wut ins unermessliche. Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten und versuche langsam auf zehn zu zählen, doch so weit komme ich gar nicht.

„Dir ist gerade klar geworden, dass du mich küssen musst und kein Weg daran vorbei führt, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"

Warum zur Hölle ist sie so unbeeindruckt? Es scheint sie überhaupt nicht zu interessieren, dass dies gleichzeitig bedeutet, dass sie mich ebenfalls küssen muss. Ich atme tief ein und aus. Nun gut, dann werde ich es nun einfach hinter mich bringen. Immerhin ist es dunkel und vielleicht schaffe ich es, nicht daran zu denken, dass es Granger ist.

„Also, Granger…" Meine Stimme klingt resigniert und ich versuche mir auszumalen, wo in etwa ihr Gesicht ist, als ich mich in ihre Richtung drehe. Wir stehen uns nun gegenüber und meine Hand greift langsam nach vorne. Ich streife ihr Haar und finde so ihren Kopf, den ich mit beiden Händen umfasse. Scheiße, ich werde jetzt Granger küssen! Mein Magen macht einen komischen Salto rückwärts und ich versuche mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich das hier mitnimmt.

„Brings einfach hinter dich, Malfoy!" Sie lacht schon wieder, dieses Miststück. Ohne den verdammten Alkohol wär sie nicht so abgeklärt, da bin ich mir sicher. Langsam nähere ich mich ihrem Gesicht mit meinem und je näher ich ihr komme umso mehr spielt mein Hirn verrückt. Ich versuche jeden Gedanken an das, was ich hier gerade imstande bin zu tun, aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Ich spüre nun ihren Atem auf meinem Gesicht und es scheint mir, als sei sie doch nicht ganz so unbeeindruckt von der Situation, denn je näher ich ihr komme, umso mehr beschleunigt sich auch ihre Atmung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich unsere Lippen jetzt gleich berühren und fast schon freue ich mich, dass es dann bald vorbei ist, da ertönt plötzlich ein lauter Gong und wir zucken beide zusammen.

„Was zur Hölle…?", entfährt es mir nicht ganz eloquent und wie vom Blitz getroffen fahre ich wieder hoch, doch ihren Kopf halte ich nach wie vor mit meinen Händen, immerhin will ich nicht schon wieder suchen müssen. Doch was macht Granger? Richtig, sie kichert mal wieder wie blöde vor sich hin und ich starre sie nur entgeistert an. Also theoretisch. Praktisch sehe ich nämlich nichts.

„Tja, Malfoy, das ist wohl Pech, denn die sieben Minuten sind abgelaufen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast soeben weitere 14 gewonnen!"

„Das ist doch nicht wahr!", höre ich mich sagen, doch ich vermute nur, dass es meine Stimme ist, denn ich höre mich im Moment eher wie ein quengelndes Kleinkind an, dem man den Spielzeugbesen geklaut hat.

„Ich fürchte doch.", sagt Granger belustigt und ich will ihren dämlichen Kopf zwischen meinen Händen zerquetschen. „Ich würde jetzt zu gerne dein geschocktes Gesicht sehen!", sagt sie dann und die Wut auf sie peitscht durch meinen Körper wie Gift.

Drohend knurre ich auf und bewege mich einen halben Schritt nach vorne und vermutlich war das ein Fehler, denn ihr Körper trifft nun auf einen Widerstand in Form der Wand und sie ist nun zwischen dieser und mir gefangen. Sie keucht überrascht auf und sie verspannt sich augenblicklich. Ich spüre die Wölbung ihrer Brüste an meinem Oberkörper und höre, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigt. Grangers Körper fühlt sich weich und warm unter meinem eigenen an und die Tatsache, dass mir das nicht wirklich missfällt, überrascht mich nun doch.

„Ist dir jetzt endlich das Lachen vergangen?", raune ich und ehe ich überhaupt realisieren kann was hier gerade passiert, krachen meine Lippen auf ihre und Granger entfährt ein überraschter Laut, der mir durch Mark und Bein geht.

Scheiße, ihre Lippen sind verdammt weich und ich merke nur am Rande, dass ich mich mit meinem gesamten Körper an sie dränge. Nicht nur ihre Lippen sind weich, sondern auch ihre Brüste, ihr restlicher Körper und ihre Wangen unter meinen Handballen. Unsere Lippen bewegen sich nicht, liegen einfach nur aufeinander, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie offensichtlich etwas sagen will, da sie den Mund leicht öffnet und versucht sich von mir weg zu drücken, presse ich meine Lippen nur fester auf ihre und dränge meine Zunge in ihren Mund. Granger entfährt ein weiteres, überraschtes Keuchen, das nahtlos in ein Stöhnen übergeht und ich fasse nicht, dass ich das denke, aber das turnt mich doch tatsächlich an.

Fuck.

Unsere Zungen necken sich gegenseitig und erstaunt stelle ich fest, dass Granger wie eine verdammte Blumenwiese riecht.

Im Frühling.

Nach dem Regen.

Es ist geradezu betörend und das Gefühl hier mit ihr in einer Besenkammer zu knutschen berauscht mich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Womöglich weil es verboten ist. Das ist ja das Problem mit verbotenen Dingen, dass man genau daran die meiste Freude hat.

Mein Hirn ist seltsam vernebelt und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, greife ich mit einer Hand in ihre Haare und mit der anderen fahre ich langsam an ihrer Seite hinab und packe sie an der Hüfte, nur um die restlichen Zentimeter zwischen uns zu schließen.

Elektrisierende Blitze zucken durch meinen Körper, als ich ihre Hände an meinen Seiten spüre und verdammte Scheiße, Granger fährt mit ihnen einfach völlig schamlos unter mein Shirt. Ihre Finger sind plötzlich überall, kreisen meine Wirbelsäule entlang und fliegen federleicht über meine Seite bis hin zu meinen Bauchmuskeln, die sich unter ihren sanften Berührungen sofort verhärten. Komplett gefangen in meinen eigenen Emotionen knurre ich erregt auf und bin gleichzeitig zutiefst erschüttert, denn wer hätte schon gedacht, dass so eine kleine Knutscherei mit Granger mich so aus der Fassung bringen kann? Aber das tut es und dafür wird Blaise sterben, das schwöre ich.

Der Moment in dem ich registriere, dass es mir vollkommen egal ist, dass ich hier ausgerechnet mit _ihr_ in diesem Schrank rum mache und mir eingestehe, dass es mir auch noch gefällt, ist auch der Moment, in dem ich meine Hände immer tiefer wandern lasse, bis sie ihren perfekten Hintern umfassen. Mit einem schnellen Ruck hebe ich sie an und setze sie auf meiner Hüfte ab um sie zwischen mir und der Wand einzuklemmen. Überrascht keucht sie auf und für einen kurzen Moment unterbrechen wir den Kuss. Granger klammert sich nun mit ihren Beinen und einer Hand an meinem Körper fest, die zweite Hand hat sie in meinen Haaren vergraben und zerstört damit meine Frisur, doch um ehrlich zu sein ist mir das im Moment vollkommen egal.

Mir brennen so langsam die Sicherungen durch und meine Gedanken machen gerade mehr als nur unanständige Dinge mit ihr. Fuck, ich bin steinhart und wie von selbst sucht sich meine rechte Hand den Weg unter ihr Top, wo sie nichts als warme, weiche Haut vorfindet. Die Luft um uns herum ist elektrisch geladen und mein Mund beginnt auf Wanderschaft zu gehen und ich nehme ihren Hals in Beschlag, ziehe kleine Kreise mit meiner Zunge über ihre Halsschlagader und entlocke ihr damit ein heiseres stöhnen. Oh ja, Granger, genau so!

Ihr Griff in meinen Haaren verstärkt sich und sie zieht daran bis meine Kopfhaut protestiert. Der leichte schmerz schürt das Feuer in mir nur noch umso mehr und während ich mein Becken auffordernd gegen sie presse umfasse ich ihre Brust von der mich lediglich ein dünner Spitzenstoff trennt und ich stöhne gedanklich auf, denn ich hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit Spitzen-Dessous an Granger.

Okay, es ist amtlich. Meine Moral hat sich im Moment meinen Verstand geschnappt und ist damit laut kreischend davon gerannt.

„Verdammt, Granger…", presse ich unter höchster Anstrengung hervor und ich ringe gerade wirklich um meine Beherrschung. Lange geht das hier nicht mehr gut. Eigentlich sollte ich es besser wissen, doch rationales Denken ist in dieser Situation einfach nicht möglich und darum greife ich ihr Top am Saum und ziehe es in einer fließenden Bewegung nach oben über ihren Kopf. Sie hilft mir dabei und ich will verdammt sein für meinen nächsten Gedanken, aber ich will sie. Bei Salazar, ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals etwas so gewollt habe wie Granger in diesem Moment.

„Draco…"

Ihr Kopf sinkt auf meine Schulter und schwer atmend keucht sie meinen Namen, und dies aus ihrem Mund schickt mich auf direktem Weg in die Hölle. Von wegen Himmel – dieses Spiel wird mein Untergang!

Ich ziehe ungeduldig an dem dünnen Stoff der sich BH schimpft, lege ihre linke Brust frei und fahre auffordernd mit dem Daumen über ihre Brustwarze, die sich mir erwartungsvoll entgegenstreckt. Granger stöhnt erneut auf und beißt mich leicht in die Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals und schickt damit einen Stromschlag durch meinen Körper, direkt in meine Lenden. Ich bin berauscht von meinen Empfindungen und in meinem Kopf ist kein Platz mehr für Zweifel oder Unsicherheiten.

Hastig taste ich mit meiner freien Hand nach dem Knopf an ihrer Jeans und in dem Moment, in dem er aufspringt, reißt mich ein lauter Gong direkt aus meinem Rausch.

Was zur Hölle? Nein!  
Nein, nein, NEIN! Das darf jetzt absolut und einfach überhaupt gar nicht wahr sein! Ernsthaft?

Ich erstarre in der Bewegung und auch Granger nimmt ihre Lippen von meinem Hals. Nur wenige Sekunden später springt klackend die Türe zu meiner Linken einen winzig schmalen Spalt auf und ein gleißender Lichtstrahl fällt auf Granger, in deren Gesicht ich nun entgeistert blicke. Sie keucht immer noch erregt, und ihre halb entblößte Brust hebt und senkt sich hektisch. Keiner von uns macht Anstalten, sich von dem anderen zu lösen und wir verharren bewegungslos in dieser Stellung.

„Fuck!", fluche ich leise und starre sie einfach nur weiterhin an. Ich sollte sie absetzen und raus stürmen, doch ich kann nicht.

Doch, ich kann! Nur ich will nicht. Diese Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht und ich schließe gequält die Augen. Was habe ich in meinem Leben eigentlich verbrochen, dass ich gleich doppelt bestraft werde an diesem Abend?

Ehe ich verstehe was sie da eigentlich vor hat, lehnt Granger sich auf die Seite und greift mit ihrer rechten Hand nach dem Türknauf, was kein großes Problem darstellt, da der Raum wirklich winzig ist und nur eine Sekunde später herrscht wieder vollkommene Dunkelheit, denn sie hat die Türe wieder geschlossen und ein lautes Knacken bestätigt mir, dass der Verriegelungsmechanismus ausgelöst wurde.

„Was?", frage ich perplex. Ich komme wirklich nicht so ganz mit, doch das muss man mir schon nachsehen finde ich, denn mein Hirn wird gerade wirklich nicht besonders gut mit Blut versorgt.  
Granger lacht laut auf, so wie sie schon vorher gelacht hat und ich frage mich kurz, ob sie wohl noch in der Lage für klare Gedanken ist.

„Das Gute an der Zauber-Version von diesem Spiel ist, dass man die Türe einfach wieder schließen kann. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?", kichert sie und jetzt verstehe ich wirklich gar nichts mehr, doch sie wäre nicht Granger, wenn sie nicht noch die passende Erklärung hinterher schieben würde.

Ich fühle ihre Lippen nahe an meinem Ohr und ihre folgenden Worte sind lediglich ein Flüstern.

„Du hast 28 Minuten, Draco. Mach was draus!"

Bei Merlin und Mutter Morgana, ich liebe dieses Spiel!

 ***ENDE***


End file.
